Story Contest
by Melena Marquis
Summary: I'm not sure which one I want to write, so each "chapter" is a new story entrance. First to five favorable reviews is the one I write next.
1. The Twins

Alright Guys, new fic…  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam wing, don't own Pacifica or Justice. Uno is one of my sister's. I think I own the idea for the twins though.   
  
The Twins  
  
By Mel   
  
Quatre and Trowa had thrown a small party for all of the former Gundam pilots. They had all brought their families along as well. Now Quatre watched Heero and Relena (who were now married), walk away carrying their sleeping children Justice and Pacifica. Earlier, Duo and Hilde had played with their eldest, Uno, while the new-born Mitchell was asleep. Cathrine had brought her trio of adopted children, and Dorothy had brought her husband, who hoped to conceive soon. Even Wufei and Sally had announced they were expecting. Noin and Zechs had been unable to attend, due to the fact that Noin had been in labor.   
  
Quatre turned back to his spouse, Trowa Barton. Quatre had a sad look on his face, the one thing he regretted about his marriage to Trowa was the fact that he would never be able to experience the joy of fatherhood.   
  
Trowa saw the look on Quatre's face and sighed softly, the pair of them would never have children it wasn't possible. The Child Protection Agency wouldn't allow them to keep any children in their home, they had tried. "Relax Quatre, there will always be children for us to love, your sisters' and the circus's, and of course the gang's kids," Trowa said with a small sad smile.   
  
"It's not the same," Quatre said almost angrily.   
  
Trowa grabbed Quatre and pulled him toward the bedroom they shared. "Don't worry," Trowa said with a smile, "Something will turn up." Then he shut the door quietly behind him.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Mari and Mark crept quietly through the large house. They had slipped in earlier when one of the black and white people, had left the door to the food room open. They had had to sneak through there quickly then, but were going back now. They needed food, the twins hadn't eaten in days.   
  
===============================================================  
  
Trowa's eyes snapped open. He had one arm around the sleeping Quatre and the other on his gun. He looked around the room silently, trying to figure out what had woke him. He noticed his computer screen was lighting so he moved silently through the room to the computer. The heat detectors showed two relatively small figures moving toward the kitchen from the small family dinning room.   
  
I know, it's short, but right now I'm working on a day to day basis, I'm just glad I can post! R n R please!   



	2. Girl of Your Dreams

Girl of your Dreams?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing, or the questions used on the test. I gathered them from different personality and marriage tests. My inspiration for this fic came from Figgy's Marriage Material. The chat room "Joker's Crib," is one of my brother's. The nicknames ShinigamiOriginal, and MarriageCounsel101 are both made up to my knowledge.  
  
Notes:   
CAPS = NARRATOR  
Regular = story line  
  
DUO! DUO FOUND IT, AND DUO SENT IT. IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! EVERYONE AGREES, BUT I DON'T THINK THAT EVEN HEERO YUY, WITH HIS AFFINITY FOR STATISTICS COUL HAVE ESTIMATED THE CHANCES OF WHAT HAPPENED…  
  
Duo walked into to his room and logged onto the net through his computer. As usual he jumped into a favorite chat room of his, Joker's Crib. There was only one other person in there, but that was who he wanted to see.   
  
ShinigamiOriginal: Hiya MC!   
Marriage Counsel101: Hey Duo! What's up?   
  
Duo and Mair got along great! They would ask each other questions on certain problems and rely on each other, even though they had never met each other face to face.   
  
ShinigamiOriginal: How are JT and S?  
MarriageCounsel101: Fine, now. We'll see how long it holds. W/o   
outside problems they make their own.   
ShinigamiOriginal: LOL  
MarriageCounsel101: Anyway, how did it go?   
ShinigamiOriginal: Good! Now detail tho  
Marriage Counsel101: I don't think I want them!  
Marriage Counsel101: Oh hey! I got a test for you!   
ShinigamiOriginal: Kool!   
MarriageCounsel101: http://www.(A/N:left out as it doesn't really exist).org.   
MarriageCounsel101 has left the room.   
  
Duo didn't care though, he'd just save the results for her.   
  
THAT'S WHERE ALL THE TROUBLE STARTED, OR AT LEAST WAS FORECASTED, WHEN SHE LEFT, AND HE DIDN'T WAIT FOR HER. THE BAKA!   
  
This questionnaire is designed to guarantee your perfect match. We'll tell   
you what kind of spouse you need. Be it an exact opposite or someone   
exactly like you! They come in all shapes and sizes, we're here to tell you   
what you need on the INSIDE!   
  
Cool! Duo thought. He kept reading.   
  
Enter a code name for this site: __________________________ .   
  
ShinigamiOriginal, Duo typed in. The page slowly shifted.   
  
ERROR - Name already in use.   
  
THERE WAS DUO'S SECOND CLUE. OR IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN! NOT THAT HE LISTENED TO IT. THIS SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM SOMETHING WAS WRONG, OR PERHAPS IT SHOULD HAVE SAID SO WHEN IT FLIPPED DIRECTLY TO THE QUESTIONS ANYWAY.   
  
Duo answered what seemed to be only a few questions. In reality, the program was designed to keep going till it figured out what you want, twenty questions at least. As Duo completed the last question he began thinking about Hilde's traits. He was so lost in thought, staring out the window, that he didn't notice when:   
  
ERROR: unconfirmed user. Knowledge of him unknown.   
  
Analyzing answers now.   
  
Duo shook his head smiling. The smile grew t o a smirk until it finally hit a full blown sarcastic smile. Hw was remembering last night, and he looked at the screen.  
  
THIRD TIME'S A CHARM RIGHT? WRONG! THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY RIGHT? HE SAW HILDE'S PERSONALITY DESCRIBED UP THERE ON THE SCREEN? WRONG! DUO DOESN'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! IT'S ONLY A TEST RIGHT? WRONG! IT'S ONE OF MAIR'S TESTS! SO IT MUST BE TRUE!   
  
You need someone quiet, refined, and willing to lead. Someone in the spot   
light and not really using his/her advantage for his/herself. They should be   
typically soft spoken but solid to the core. Loyal, just, and kind, are there   
favorite traits, and they don't appear to strive to get any and all of the three,   
they just have them.   
  
Duo thought about this for awhile, Hilde fit the part about being loyal, just, and kind, but sometimes she did appear to strive for the kind part. She wasn't in any spotlight, and she wasn't quiet or refined. Definitely willing to lead though. She likes to use her advantage as well. He kept reading.   
  
  
If your girl is loud, boyish, and willing to lead. Someone wanting to be in   
small spotlights, but never in the big picture, and using their advantage,   
but hold true to being loyal, just, kind, and all sorts of good things, but   
they seem to have to reach for them sometimes, then this is just a fling.   
The fire will fade out and die.   
  
Yep, Duo thought, that described his Hilde. The fire will go out huh? Well, I really want a lasting relationship. I didn't have any parents as a child. I want my children to have two parents for always! I guess I'll just have to look around on the side for awhile and when I decide on someone then I'll break it off with her.   
  
For a long while he sat thinking about the traits. Who do I know like that? He thought of all the unattached girls he knew. Then he started thinking about attached girls he could ask to introduce them to girls like themselves, and he hit on a name. One who wasn't attached, and fit that description. RELENA!  
  
==================  
Should I keep writing?   
  
  



	3. The Replica

The Replica   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own the ORIGINAL ideas for Pacifica and Justice, but I DO own THIS version of them. Kimberly and Melena are both mine as well.   
  
Key:   
"spoken"  
::thought::  
  
"History doesn't always repeat itself, sometimes it just let's go with a hammer…" ~ The Wiz Series Quotes.   
  
As Relena lay in the hospital bed, Heero and Justice stood over her staring down at her. Heero's mind raced as he watched his wife's life slowly fade before his eyes. ::If only Justice hadn't gotten himself into so much trouble! I could have been there to save her, taken the bullet for her. It's all my fault in the first place though, for ever thinking he could handle this.::   
  
The twelve year old boy, who stood shorter but identical to his father, was thinking along the same lines. :I should have been able to handle that many soldiers, but instead I called to my father unintentionally causing her death.::  
  
As Relena looked up at them she could tell they were blaming themselves, but also knew she had no time to berate them for it. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find her voice for a minute. When she did she said, "Please don't give up," she paused for a space of time, "Don't give up on pacifism."  
  
Just as she shut her eyes again, Heero's communit went off. Duo popped up on the small screen. He looked frightened and frantic. "Heero! You and Justice need to come! There's been an attack on the base!" Duo paused looking away. "Please-" then static hit the communit.   
  
Relena who had heard Duo's plea whispered "Go." Without a backward glance Heero grabbed Justice's arm and pulled him from the room. Heero knew it would be the last time he saw Relena, alive.   
  
Relena knew she'd said her good byes to her husband and her son, and she thought she wouldn't have the chance to say good-bye to their five year old daughter, Pacifica. Then she heard a whimper from underneath the bed, and she knew it was Pacifica. "Pacifism," she whispered, closing her eyes again. "Don't forget." And then she knew nothing more.   
  
As Pacifica heard the flat-line of the heart monitor a knew wave of tears came over her eyes, but not her judgment. She knew the doctors would enter at any moment, and scrambled out and down the hallway. As she ran she whispered fiercely, "I won't forget!"   
  
She ran down to the ambulance entrance, and took a cautious look behind her, as she ran into the road. When she turned to look in front of her again, the only thing she saw was the red cross of an ambulance. She saw a flash of light, and then darkness.   
  
Heero came into the house, after the battle, counting heads. He counted and re-counted, but always came up one short. ::Someone's missing!:: Just at that moment the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" he asked.   
  
"General Yuy?" asked a female asked on the other end.   
  
"Speaking," he replied tersely, still counting heads.   
  
"I'm calling in regards to your wife," said the female voice.   
  
His attention was immediately snapped to the phone, "Yes?"   
  
"She passed away just now," said the voice uncaringly.   
  
Heero dropped the phone in shock, drawing everyone's attention, except Dorothy, who was to intent on trying to feed her child. The group knew what the shock on Heero's face meant, their beloved leader was dead.   
  
Their hope was gone. Never again would there be peace. The children had tears in their eyes, Justice wore one trailing down his cheek. ::There will be time for my grief later.:: Heero thought. Duo returned the phone to its hook. Heero went back to recounting. After a few times of counting he called to the group, "Families, NOW!" Everyone knew what that meant, someone was missing.   
  
A few moments later when each family was lined up oldest to youngest he again scanned the room. At last he turned to his own family. Pacifica was missing. "Pacifica…" Justice looked around for his little sister. No one was behind him.   
  
Immediately the house went into pandemonium. "Where was she?" was the dominant question. The person who saw her last had been little Kimberly, the third of the Maxwell children. "I saw her," said Kimberly, "sitting outside on the porch, staring into space like she usually does. Then I went in as Uncle Heero and Justice went out to see Aunt Relena."   
  
Heero thought for a minute, ::I didn't see her there. Is the child lying, or did…:: he ran out the door grabbing the keys to his car as he ran. ::No,:: he thought. ::She wouldn't have? Would she?:: he speeded up letting his zero sense drive. ::half a chance she would::   
  
  
The light hurt her eyes. That was all she could think about, was that the bright light hurt her eyes and she had to get away from it. She stood shakily, only to hear a soft voice calling, what must be her, since no one else was out here. "Lania?" she followed the voice, it led away from the light, and pain. "Lania, where are you?"   
  
She stumbled further towards it as a thought occurred to her, ::There was supposed to be something that I was to remember, wasn't there?:: A mechanical hand clamped on to her shoulder as the thought occurred, ::Pacifism:: One red eye, and one blue eye gleamed in the darkness near her.  
  
==  
  
Well?   



	4. Visions

Visions  
  
Lately I know I've been doing a lot of stuff with the children, well in this story the children are still there, but…. Well, just wait and see.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Pacifica and Justice belong to Quality Paiges. Uno is my older sister's, but Mitchell is mine.   
  
Relena left Heero standing at the door. She walked into a "Secure Room," that had been turned into a conference room. Everyone knew she had a meeting with some high rank official, but no one could figure out where from. This official wasn't here yet.   
  
Heero still had the capability to hear what went on in the conference room. As lest she didn't know about that. He saw the official coming down the hall with his body guard. He didn't get a good look at the guard as she stationed herself next to him in a similar stance, but he did see a long dark blond pony tail.   
  
The man she was with quietly slipped into the office. Relena looked up from a set of papers on the conference table, "Justice," she said quietly. He nodded and pointed to his ear. He returned the nod "You came," she began slowly, "To discuss the sudden diminishment of technology in you area, did you not?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena," said the man softly. "With the diminishment in technology my people are starving. My fellow governors gripe when we need to spend so much on imported food."   
  
"Well," Relena started hesitantly. "The source you requested for these technologies is unavailable. They've stopped producing what you require." She saw his face wilt and a touch of a smile hit her face. "However, the WhiteFish Association might be willing to help your cause."   
  
In the hall, Heero looked sideways at his companion. She seemed slightly shorter than him, but the long hair made her seem a little taller. Her uniform was much like the Preventer's one he had on. There were only two things different, she had a cap on that had the lettering UP on it, and she had a miniskirt on. He could just make out the print at the bottom of the skirt. It read Soldier's Daughter in red. He skimmed back up to her face again. The corner of her mouth tipped up in a smile. Her eye was on him. "Trying to figure out what I am?" she murmured just loud enough fo he could hear her. He gave no indication that he heard her though. Her smile grew slightly.   
  
Justice and Relena walked out. Justice was about his own height, with a similar hair color, Justice's was lighter though. The length was about Heero's, or so it might have been had it not been slicked back. Justice's eyes were a lighter shade of blue than his own. They had a familiar look about them, but he couldn't figure out from where. He was fit, but not to a soldier's standards.   
  
Relena handed Justice an envelope. "If you WCA won't listen to you, give them this," she said as he took the envelope from her. He nodded as Relena turned to the guard, and Justice put the envelope away. "Pacifica?" she asked her face soft and smiling.   
  
Pacifica nodded before saying, "Soldier's Daughter, 221." Her eyes got uncharacteristically bright as she said, "Miss Relena." Relena leaned over and hugged her tightly. Pacifica looked startled before she returned the hug. She pulled away quickly though. "We have to go Justice," she threw a glance at Heero as she continues. "Game One will be waiting." She turned sharply to Heero. "Goodbye Soldier," she said briskly before following Justice out.   
  
Relena stood watching them go sadly. "I really wish that we had a chance to visit. Especially those two, no correction, especially Soldier's Daughter, and myself," she said turning towards her room. Heero looked at her, slightly puzzled but not willing to ask. "You know, the Soldier's Daughters are the worst off of the lot." She paused for a minute to consider the others. "Except for Soldier's Orphans, because Soldier's Orphans don't even have Soldier to help." She smirked, she knew she was giving more away than she should, but oh well. The way things were going with Soldier's Daughter, and World Prince, 221, everyone here would know soon.   
  
Soldier, Heero thought to himself, that's what Soldier's Daughter, 221, Pacifica, called me. Does Relena mean me when she says that Soldier's Orphans don't have Soldier to help? Where exactly were they from? Relena seems to know them, but they make her sad, why? The boy, Justice, doesn't seem a threat, but she did. She seems like she knew it too. She knew I thought her a threat, but she didn't confront me on it. She seemed to know what I was thinking as well, even though I know I didn't show her anything.   
  
Relena smiled when they got to her room. Blackbird, she thought, Blackbird's their only hope. She glanced over her shoulder at Heero, "No appointments this eating, so where are we eating?"   
  
Heero looked around the room before he answered, "The White Starlet was secured earlier today. We shouldn't have a problem." Heero paced her room as she got ready. He'd been keeping his surprise for weeks. No one knew not even the jeweler. Heero's mouth tilted slightly as he thought about the night he'd snuck into the jewelry store and paid for the merchandise he'd 'stolen.' He had kept it till the story died down. His smiled disappeared as she emerged from the bath room. "Maxwell and his family will be joining us at the restaurant," Heero told her quietly as she approached him. She presented her back to him and passed a necklace over her shoulder. "Trowa is at the circus," he continued. Relena pulled her hair out of the way as he said, "Quatre has a business meeting, and Wufei is on duty."   
  
She turned around to face him smiling, "Catherine is with her brother, Dorothy has disappeared again, and if Wufei has duty Sally does as well. My brother and Noin are still on their honeymoon." Relena proceeded Heero out the door and down to the waiting car.   
  
Dinner was great. Duo opted for a good old American stake. Hilde had the fettuccini Alf redo with beef. Heero had a sushi mix, and Relena had a light salad. Uno had a cheeseburger and curly fries as she was only five, while Mitchell, just turning one, had a little off of every one's plate. Dinner was quiet, fun, and elegant. They were surrounded by a dull murmur, and even duller music. Once or twice Relena thought she saw a dark blond head coming towards her, but no one ever approached.   
  
After dinner Heero drove them back to her rooms in the state houses. Heero smiled as he followed his charge into her rooms. She took off her jewelry as she walked into her bathroom. As Heero finished his rounds he saw her standing in front of her dresser, and jewelry box, putting away her ornaments from the night. He slipped up behind her and hugged her around the waist. She smiled at him in the mirror, and he finally smiled back.   
  
"Relena," he said softly. "I have something to ask you." He met her teary eyes in the mirror. Her bottom lip trembled.   
  
"Yes?" came the shaky voice quietly.   
  
He took her shoulder and turned her around. Kneeling before her silently, he slipt a hand into his pocket while taking her left hand in his. He pulled a small black velvet box out and flipped it open in front of her. "Relena Darlian - Peacecraft, will you marry me?" he asked expression less.   
  
Relena stood there, silent tears glistening in her eyes. It took her a few moments, but hse found her voice and said "Yes, always and forever." She stood there, laughing and crying as Heero slipped the ring onto her hand.   
  
Heero stood, not really surprised she said yes. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Let's keep this between us for now, alright? We can tell the others slowly, and quietly," he said softly in her ear. She nodded. He pushed her away with a small smiled on her face.   
  
She happened to glance over his shoulder and saw a familiar blond head, in the window.   



	5. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own none of Gundam Wing, even if it hasn't been mentioned yet.   
  
Dr. Joseph Bernard finished cleaning his lab area. At the rate the company was going for the opening stages of Project: OM3, he would fall behind quickly. All together there were five Project OMs, each with a different set of conditions. His Project, OM3, was to find one of the few people left from an Earth bound experiment from almost three centuries ago, and use that person as the Project's subject. So far he had had little luck.   
  
He knew Aimee had had five illegitimate children, each more hidden than the one proceeding it. What's more is that he also knew that the last was fathered by Andi. He had tracked that child down.   
  
Later he had discovered Amy nine and Andy One had gotten together, and had a child. Those two children had somehow discovered each other and kept the 'A' DNA pure for a third generation. Something none of the other second generations, halves or wholes, had been able to do. Of Their five children, three had never married, a fourth ended up married to a barren wife, but the fifth had managed to marry someone who had the blood in him.   
  
So it had gon on, but there's where it stopped. The last generation, a girl, had give birth, and let her baby go up for adoption. He had tracked down the child, and even got a blood sample, but the girl had not had any speck of altered DNA in her.   
  
He had gone back to the hospital records, to see if the children had been switched. Now he was stuck with getting DNA samples of 25 three year olds, and procuring the right child within a month. ARGH!   
  
The others had it easy! Project OM1 was being done with the founder's son. OM2 was being done with a colony knowledgeable of the experiment, but the child unknowledgeable of it. OM4 was being done with neither the colony nor the child knowledgeable. OM5 was top secret, but he suspected it was going being preformed on Earth. OM6 was being done with the scientist's own GRANDSON!   
  
He set out to see his first child on the list. A female, by the name of Uriana Thulk. Hers was easy to obtain. As he left the hospital, he thought, I don't believe it's her because the heightened strand of DNA could have taken the pneumonia down to a cold or flu, even though it was diluted. He was right, it wasn't her.   
  
Ten days passed, he had seen five children. Twenty days passed, he had seen seven. Then a calamity struck the colony he was on. A bomb had been planted in a residential area. The same area where the eighth child had lived. Joseph went to see if the child had survived anyway. He spoke to the police officer in charge of connecting victims to family, and the living to the dead.   
  
"Yes officer," he said softly. "I'm looking for my niece, and her family. I didn't raise her, but she's all the family I had, her and her family."  
  
The cop looked disinterestedly at the man in front of him. "Can you tell me the name of you niece or her husband?"   
  
"My niece's name was Maria Andrea Sanchez," he said from memory.  
  
The man looked down at the list his eyes looking for Sanchez. The man raised an eyebrow. "Both Sanchez's were found dead, however the child, a little three year old survived. Would you like to care for him?"   
  
Joseph nodded, not knowing what he would do if it was the wrong child. The officer motioned to a lady from the child services standing near by. "Mam, this is the Sanchez boy's uncle. He's willing to take the boy off your hands. Sir, this is Ailonca Yothod, she's the representative from the child service's department," the officer introduced them. Then he went back to reading the sports page of the paper, and the coffee and doughnuts sitting by.   



End file.
